


The Old Tree

by the_Here_We_Go



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Here_We_Go/pseuds/the_Here_We_Go
Summary: Kara and Lena are married, and it's time to cut down an old tree in their backyard. Kara is sad.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	The Old Tree

“We really have to do something about that tree in the backyard.”

“I like it. It’s my favorite tree,” Kara sniffed. “It’s just SO old. Imagine the history it holds! It’s probably seen like ten wars or something.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, I’m sure that mangled, long dead atrocity that threatens our roof every time there’s a rain storm has seen ten wars. Come on Kara - it can’t be that old.”

“Well, we don’t know, do we? There could be a magic family of squirrels living in the hollow, and they could curse us and our family if we ever take their home from them.”

“Darling, I appreciate the thought you’re putting into your defense, but it’s dangerous. And when it inevitably crushes our house, it will cost us thousands of dollars in repair fees. Better to just get it taken care of now.”

“You’re rich.” Kara crinkled her eyebrows and pouted. The tree was one of the things that had drawn her to this house when they first started looking. The house itself was pretty great too - a beautiful old craftsman with original dark wood moldings, but with updated appliances in the kitchen and bathroom. The tree, however, gave it some extra character. 

Inside, Kara knew Lena was right. It was dangerous, but it made her heart ache to think about watching it get cut down. It had to hurt, right? It might be dead already, but she had read about how trees are connected underground via their root systems, and couldn’t bear the thought of the other trees feeling loss. Or something like that. She wasn’t sure. But it was a good defense in her mind.

“You’re right; I am rich,” Lena responded. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be practical.”

Kara sighed. “You’re right. I know you’re right. It’ll just hurt to see it go.”

Lena softened at the sadness in Kara’s voice. “You don’t have to be here, you know.” She reached out and gently touched Kara’s arm.

“Okay . . . But let me say goodbye before it happens.”

Lena pulled Kara into a strong hug. “Of course,” she said.

* * *

When Kara pulled into the driveway after work, the first thing she noticed was the glaring lack of foliage popping up over the roof from the backyard. Okay, so maybe not foliage exactly, but a glaring lack of dead branches and the spooky aura they gave the house. Her heart immediately shattered. She didn’t know why she had to go and get so attached to a damn tree, but it had happened, and now it was gone and she was sad.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and clipped her keys to her belt loop (Lena would kill her if she locked them inside her car again), but remained seated. She needed a moment.

A moment turned into an eternity, and Kara heard knuckles wrapping on her window. She was startled and looked up. It was Lena, of course, and she was holding a gift wrapped box. She motioned for Kara to unlock the doors.

Lena sat down, sinking into the seat and letting out a long sigh.

“I know what happened today isn’t what you wanted -”

“No,” Kara groaned. “It isn’t. Our house is significantly less spooky looking now.” Lena offered her a smile.

“Yes, much less spooky. That definitely is a drawback. However, it was a necessary thing to do.”

“I know.” Kara frowned.

Lena reached over and handed Kara the box she had been holding. “I know this doesn’t change anything, but I hope it makes you feel a little better,” she said.

“Well . . . I do like gifts. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Kara slowly unwrapped the paper, taking care not to rip it. That was unlike her - she normally preferred to tear it all off as fast as possible. That’s how Lena knew how sad her wife truly was.

When Kara finally opened the box, she just stared at the contents. Lena started to panic.

“I’m so sorry if that was a stupid idea. I thought it would cheer you up - give you something to hold onto.”

“No, no! I love it,” Kara replied. “It was very thoughtful. Really. I can’t believe you went through the trouble to get this made for me.”

Inside the box was a beautiful ring of wood, mounted with a shiny new placard labeling it’s species and age.

It was from her tree. Their tree. It had been 278 years old.

Kara smiled wide as she started to tear up. “Tears of happiness - I promise. It’s moments like these I’m reminded why I married you.”

Lena smiled back. “Well, you’re welcome then.”

They sat in silence for a moment more, before Kara said, “I got you something too. Well, I got it for us. For the yard.” She gestured towards the trunk.

Lena looked back and saw leaves popping over the back seat.

“A new tree?” she asked.

“A new tree,” Kara smiled. “I thought we could plant it together. New life in the place of old, and all that jazz.”

“It’s perfect. That’s an excellent idea. Now, let’s get out of this car and get it planted! It’s probably eager to meet the rest of the yard.”

“Lena?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
